yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İskender
Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi nde geçen bölüm: Yunanlılar Ayanataca derler.Tarihçi Yenvan ve Lâtin tarihçisi Ban 'ın rivayetine göre ilk yapıcını iskender'in hocası Ayanataca'dır.Bu hekim(bilge) öyle değerli bir üstad idi ki,onun blgi kuvvetiyle İskender , tâ Belh , Buhâra , İran , Turan ve Türkistan vilayetlerini zaptedip,ulu pâdişah olan İran Şahı Dârâ 'yı ehil ve âyâliyle esir etti. '''Hekim Ayanataca ; yıldız ilmi kuvvetiyle "Benim bu inci Ayanataca (Usturumca ) şehrimi,709 tâ-rihinde Muhemediler alalar, Murad Bey adında Osmanoğlu hükmünde olacaktır.Ama o dahi bizim elimizde şehit olacaktır" diye, '''Usturumca kalesinin doğu kapısı üzerine,dört köşe mermer üzerine yazarak derin bilgisini anlatmıştır. Bu yazının altı üç satır Türkçe üstünü üç satır Rumca olduğundan (üstü Rumca ) adı buradan kalmıştır. Târihçi Yenvan'a göre bu hekimin (İskender'in bilginin) yazdığı Türkçe yazı iki bin seneliktir. '''Demek iki bin sene evvel Türk dili varmış. Hakikatte bu hakir kul, Deştkıçak 'ta Heyman sahranında,Dağistan ülkesinde, Elburz eteğinde Moğol , Bogol , Kalmuk , Komok kavimlerinin bulunduğu bu diyârlardâ mezar taşlarında Türkçe yazılar gördüm. Yâ Hazreti Fettah , ya Hazreti Uzeyr , ya Hazreti Yunus gibi... Hattâ Türk kavmi, Değistan , Velziki ve yukarıda yazılan kavimler Resulü ekremin bir mektubu üzerine müslümanlığı kabul etmişlerdir ki, nice yüzyıl evvel Türkçe konuşurlardı. Hattâ (elif lâm mim gulibetirrum ..)âyeti kerimesinin tefsirin de derlerken Hazreti Nuh ile gemiye giren Hoşenk Şah ve değerleri Türkçe konuşurlar Mısır kavmından köhn Kalmon ve Mihrayim (Yâ Nuh,bu nasıl dildir?) derler. Hazreti Nuh şu cevabı verir: ' Bu lisan sahibi onlardır ki,yeryüzünü onlar tamamen ellerine geçireceklerdir.' Nihayet bu Usturumca şehrini,Rum tekfurunun elinden Hüdavendigâr Gazi fetheyleyip,kale kapısındaki yazıları görünce (Üstü Rumca) kalesi diye ad koyarlar. Sonra Türkçe yazıyı Murad Gazi'ye gösterirler. Murad Han (Elhamdülilah kalenin fethi, yazılan târihte bu hâkir Murad'a müyesser oldu. Ama elhamdülilah sıhatteyim, şehit olmadım.Her müneccim yalancıdır.Gaybi Allahtan kimse bilmez)buyurdu. Ama hakikaten Sultan Murad Gazi Kosova cenginin sonunda Miloş Koblaki adlı kefere tarafından şehit edildi.Murad Gazinin kalbi Kosova'da gömüldü.Cesedi de Bursa'da eski kaplıca türbesine gömüldü. O zamandan beri, pâdişah huzuruna girecek elçilerin iki koluna, Çarpıcılar kethüdâları yapışarak girerler,ve pâdişahın yen ini öptürürler. Usturumca,150 akçe ile kazadır. Şeyhülislâmı , Nakibüleşrafı, Sipahi kethüda-yeri, yeniçeri serdârı, şehir voyvodası , muhtesibi, bacdarı vardır. Bulgar Martolos kefere neferleri vardır. '''Kalesinin şekilleri: '''Etrafı iki bin üç yüz adım, beşgen şeklinde, ama şimdi tamamen harap olmuş bir kaledir.Üç kapısı vardır. EÇS/13/26 İskender/VP İskender/WP ANCHIALE ( KARADUVAR), MERSİN, İÇEL Kalıntıları Mersin kentinin doğusunda olan bu antik yerleşim yeri için Strabon, Aristobulos'u kaynak göstererek, Asur Kralı Sardanapal'ın Tarsus ile birlikte Anchiale'yi bir gün içinde inşa ettiğini yazar. Gezgin Coğrafyacı bu abartılı bilgi nakline devamla: “Sardanapal'ın mezarının burada olduğunu ve sağ elinin parmaklarını şaklatır durumda bir taş heykelinin bulunduğunu ve Asur dilinde yazılmış bir kitabede” Anakyndarakes oğlu Sardanapal, Anchiale'yi ve Tarsos'u bir günde kurdu. Ye, iç, neşelen, çünkü diğer şeyler bundan daha değerli değildir." Şeklindeki metnin, parmakların anlamını açıkladığını söyler. Anchiale, İ.Ö.333 tarihinde Pers Kralı 3. Darius ile yapmış olduğu İssos savaşından hemen önce Alexander tarafından alınmıştır. Burada su kemerleri, yapı kalıntıları, bir höyük, Romalılardan kalma Mozaikli bir hamam kalıntısı vardır. =Wikipedia= '''Anchiale (Turkish Karaduvar) was a historic city in Mersin, Turkey. History The main informant about Anchiale was Strabo. According to Strabo the city had been constructed by Sardanapalus, the last king of Assyria. Strabo further claims that Sardanapalus' tomb is in Anchiale. The city was conquered by Alexander the Great just before the battle of Issus. Geography The exacy location of Anchiale is debatable.Mersin Valiliği: Mersin Ören yerleri, Kaleleri, Müzeleri, İstanbul, 2009, ISBN 978-605-4196-07-4, p 32 Like most historians British captain Francis Beaufort identifies Anchiale with Karaduvar, now a neighbourhood of Mersin at . But he adds that the amount of ruins in Karaduvar are too few for an important ancient city.Sir Francis Beaufort:Karamanya, (tr:Ali Neyzi-Doğan Türker), Akdeniz medeniyetleri Araştırma Enstitüsü, ISBN 975-7078-15-8, p.265 Ruins As Beaufort points out there are only a few ruins. There are a timulus, several house ruins and an aquedect from the original city. Bath mosaic is from Roman times.Travel page References http://www.theoi.com/Titan/TitanisAnkhiale.html ANKHIALE (or Anchiale) was the Titan goddess of the warming heat of fire. She was the wife of Hekateros, the titan-god of the hands, and mother of the metal-working Daktyloi, literally the Fingers. These rustic gods lived on the slopes of Mount Ida (either the Kretan or Phrygian mountain), and together represented the power of fingers and hands to create and utilise fire. Indeed, it was Ankhiale's own brother Prometheus who stole fire from heaven for mankind. PARENTS 1.1 PHORONEUS ? (Strabo 10.3.19) 1.2 IAPETOS (Stephanus Byzantium s.v. Anchiale) OFFSPRING 1.1 THE DAKTYLOI (Apollonius Rhodius 1.1120) 1.2 THE DAKTYLOI, THE HEKATERIDES (by Hekateros) ? (Strabo 10.3.19) 2.1 KYDNOS (Stephanus Byzantium s.v. Anchiale) 3.1 OAXOS (by Hekateros or Apollon) (Servius on Virgil's Eclogues) ENCYCLOPEDIA ANCHI′ALE (Anchialê), a daughter of Japetus and mother of Cydnus, who was believed to have founded the town of Anchiale in Cilicia. (Steph. Byz. s. v.) Another personage of this name occurs in Apollon. Rhod. i. 1130. Source: Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology. Apollonius Rhodius, Argonautica 1. 1120 ff (trans. Rieu) (Greek epic C3rd B.C.) : "The many Idaian Daktyloi of Krete. They were borne in the Diktaian cave by the Nymphe Ankhiale as she clutched the earth of Oaxos with both her hands." Strabo, Geography 10. 3. 19 (trans. Jones) (Greek geographer C1st B.C. to C1st A.D.) : "Further, one might also find . . . these Daimones the Kouretes, Satyroi & Oreiades . . . were called, not only ministers of gods, but also gods themselves. For instance, Hesiod says that five daughters were born to Hekateros and the daughter of Phoroneus ?, `from whom sprang the mountain-ranging Nymphai, goddesses, and the breed of Satyroi, creatures worthless and unfit for work, and also the Kouretes, sportive gods, dancers.'" Phoroneus was the first man sprung from the earth. Strabo, Geography 10. 3. 22 : "Sophokles C5th B.C. thinks that the first male Daktyloi were five in number, who were the first to discover and to work iron, as well as many other things which are useful for the purposes of life, and that their sisters Hekaterides? were five in number, and that they were called Daktyloi (Fingers) from their number ten." Stephanus Byzantium s.v. Anchiale (from Athenodorus of Tarsus) (Byzantine Greek Lexicon C6th A.D.) : "Ankhiale, daughter of Iapetos, founded Ankhiale (a city near Tarsos): her son was Kydnos, who gave his name to the river at Tarsos: the son of Kydnos was Parthenios, from whom the city was called Parthenia: afterwards the name was changed to Tarsos city in Kilikia." NOTES : Ankhiale's name may have been derived from from the words ank- a prefix meaning "to reveal or uncover", and khlia and alee meaning "warmth" and "heat". The name may contain a double meaning, with a further reference to ankalê, a bundle (of firewood) carried under the arm. The couple Hekateros and Ankhiale were grandparents of a variety of rustic gods, namely the Satyroi, Oreiades and Kouretes. As such Hekateros was probably closely identified with the earth-born Seilenos and Pyrrhikhos--Seilenos was the usual grandsire of these demi-gods in myth. In the account describing the parentage of Oaxos, he is also confounded with the god Apollon--the names Hekateros and Hekatos (a common epithet of Apollon) were quite similar. Ankhiale herself may have been identical to the Kretan Nymphe Akalle who is also located in the vicinity of Mount Ida. The pronunciation of their names was quite similarly. Other commentators suggest that Ankhiale was Rheia, who during her labour with Zeus, clutched the Earth with bent arms (ankalê), and prayed for assistance. In sympathy Gaia (Earth) birthed a clutch of fully-grown armed warriors to protect her, i.e. the Kouretes. Sources: ◦ Hesiod, Catalogues of Women - Greek Epic C8th-7th B.C. ◦ Apollonius Rhodius, The Argonautica - Greek Epic C3rd B.C. ◦ Strabo, Geography - Greek Geography C1st B.C. - C1st A.D. ◦Stephanus of Byzantium, Ethnica - Byzantine Greek Leixicon C6th A.D. Other references not currently quoted here: Servius on Vergil's Eclogues 1.66 ANCHIALE ( KARADUVAR), MERSİN, İÇEL Kalıntıları Mersin kentinin doğusunda olan bu antik yerleşim yeri için Strabon, Aristobulos'u kaynak göstererek, Asur Kralı Sardanapal'ın Tarsus ile birlikte Anchiale'yi bir gün içinde inşa ettiğini yazar. Gezgin Coğrafyacı bu abartılı bilgi nakline devamla: “Sardanapal'ın mezarının burada olduğunu ve sağ elinin parmaklarını şaklatır durumda bir taş heykelinin bulunduğunu ve Asur dilinde yazılmış bir kitabede "Anakyndarakes oğlu Sardanapal, Anchiale'yi ve Tarsos'u bir günde kurdu. Ye, iç, neşelen, çünkü diğer şeyler bundan daha değerli değildir." Şeklindeki metnin, parmakların anlamını açıkladığını söyler. Anchiale, İ.Ö.333 tarihinde Pers Kralı 3. Darius ile yapmış olduğu İssos savaşından hemen önce Alexander tarafından alınmıştır. Burada su kemerleri, yapı kalıntıları, bir höyük, Romalılardan kalma Mozaikli bir hamam kalıntısı vardır. Cenazesi ve Diyogen Büyük İskender bir gün vezirlerini toplamıs ve onlara : -Ben öldügümde cenaze merasimimi söyledigim gibi yapin demis ! -Ülkemin dörtbir yanindan tebaamdan olan insanlari çagirin ! Cenazemin önünden askerlerim yürüsünler silahlariyla, Cenazemin sagindan alimler yürüsünler kitaplariyla, Cenazemin solundan zenginler yürüsünler mallariyla, Cenazemin arkasindan ise [fakiryler ve garipler yürüsünler gözyasi ve dualariyla !.. Sag elime bir Altın küre verin, sol elimi ise bos birakin taa ki Mezara dek, demis ! Vezirler Büyük Iskender’in bu söyledikleri karsisinda sasirmislar ve “Bunu bilse bilse Büyük Iskender’in hocasi Diyogen bilebilir” demisler ve Diyogen’e sormaya karar vermisler!.. Vezirleri dinleyen Diyogen demis , – ” Iskender’in Ne kadar büyük oldugunu bir kez daha anladim” demis ve ilave etmis : – Iskender sunu anlatmak istemis . : Cenazenin önünden yürüyen askerler ölümüne silahlariyla dahi engel olamadilar, Cenazenin sagidan yürüyen alimler ölümüne kitaplariyla dahi engel olamadilar Cenazenin solundan yürüyen zenginler ölümüne mallariyla dahi engel olamadilar ve Cenazenin arkasindan yürüyen fakirler ve garipler ölümüne gözyasi ve dualariyla dahi engel olamadilar!.. Sag elindeki altın küre ise bu dünyada sahip olabilecegi her şeye sahip olduğunu, Sol elinin boş olmasi ise bu dünyaya ELİ BOŞ geldiğini ve ELİ BOŞ gittiğini anlatır, diyor.. Kategori:İskender Kategori:İskender-i Kübra Kategori:Büyük İskender Kategori:Hızır Aleyhisselam Kategori:İskender-i Zülkarneyn